


Trick and Treat

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, College, Exhibitionism, F/F, First Time, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Party, Roommates, Sexy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: Lacy's hoping a sexy Halloween costume will break her dry spell. And maybe it will, if not necessarily in the way she expects...





	1. Trick

"So? How do I look?"

Lacy spun on her heel and struck a pose. She was going as Poison Ivy—she'd gotten the idea when she'd dyed her hair red for the play—and the green bodice and tights had her feeling awfully sexy. Her roommate, hunched over her desk in a hoodie and sweatpants, looked up from behind her hair.

"Oh. Um...you look...I mean…" Lacy rolled her eyes. Served her right, expecting Jenna to have an opinion about an outfit. She turned back to the mirror, adjusting the cups of the leafy green bodice to try to get a little more cleavage without the risk of falling out completely. She figured she'd just about reached a happy medium when Jenna cleared her throat. "Are you...gonna be bringing someone home tonight?"

Lacy groaned. "God, I hope so. Between school and drama, I can't remember the last time I had a guy pollinate my Venus flytrap…" She wiggled her ass for emphasis, and caught Jenna ducking her head in embarrassment in the mirror. Lacy rolled her eyes again. "I mean, if you're gonna be a prude about it I guess we can go back to his place—"

"No, no," Jenna babbled, "I didn't mean...actually I'm going to be out all night too, so…"

Lacy raised an eyebrow. "You? Don't tell me you're actually going to a party for once in your life? Or God forbid a date?"

Jenna blushed, ducking her head again to hide the pink behind the dark curtain of her hair. "Um, I mean...it's kind of...complicated…"

Lacy scoffed. "Omigod, big surprise, everything you do is 'complicated.' It's Halloween! It's a chance to be whoever you want! Would it kill you to let your hair down just once?"

Jenna chuckled awkwardly. "I...I hope not…"

"Whatever, just...I'll put something on the doorknob if I've got a guy over. Okay?" Jenna nodded, and Lacy leaned into the mirror to readjust her boobs one more time. If this Halloween party was going to be as juicy as everybody said, she needed to be on her A game.

* * *

"And after that I dated Jasmine. She was all right, I'd say like a six or a seven face-wise but she was amazing at giving head. But I ended up having to dump her because she started getting too clingy, talking about getting engaged...I mean we'd only been together for a few months, that's psycho, right?" Lacy took a long, long pull on her punch. She was pretty sure it was just orange soda and vodka. She didn't mind. "And then after that, was...Tracy, I guess, but she doesn't really count because—"

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom," Lacy deadpanned. The guy she was talking to—well, who was talking to her—just blinked. Lacy smiled sharply. "I'm on my period, and I need to change my tampon. I'm having a really heavy cycle."

The guy's eyes bugged out as he quickly excused himself to go enthrall some other lucky girl. As Lacy headed for the frat house's downstairs bathroom, she rolled her eyes; this party was a fucking disaster.

She checked her makeup, the bright red lipstick and green eyeshadow still looking perfectly alluring. So why was she only attracting shitheads tonight? _I wish I really was Poison Ivy_ , she thought, _then I could use my pheromones or whatever to turn any guy here into a nice disposable sex slave._ But then, Poison Ivy hated men, didn't she? In fact, Lacy maybe even thought she remembered something about her being gay? Whatever.

When the door to the bathroom slammed open and a sexy Dorothy from _The Wizard of Oz_ moaned "Oh yeah I want it" and dropped to her knees to lift the toga of the guy she was tackling and wrap her mouth around his dick without even bothering to check if there was anyone else in the room, Lacy took that as her cue to leave.

As evidenced by Dorothy and Caesar, they'd reached the point in the party where people were starting to pair off. It wasn't dead yet, but Lacy knew if she wanted to get laid her prospects were dwindling by the minute. She sighed and took another pull from her drink.

"Heya, Red. Fancy meetin' you here!"

Lacy practically choked on her punch as the high, nasally voice with the thick Brooklyn accent piped up behind her. She spun on her heel, a little less steadily than she had in her dorm two drinks ago, to find a girl in white makeup and a red-and-black bodysuit leaning against the wall and grinning at her. Lacy blinked, then pursed her lips to try and hide her blush of embarrassment at being caught off guard.

"Uh...hi?"

"You were lookin' kinda lonely over here, and I figured what's an Ivy without her Harley?"

Right, now Lacy recognized the costume: Harley Quinn, the Joker's girlfriend or something. So they were both Batman villains...was that why this stranger was talking to her? Lacy smiled politely. "Uh...thanks."

"So ya havin' a good time?"

Lacy sighed. "Not really."

The girl smiled playfully, eyes flashing under her mask. "Yeah, this kinda party ain't really my thing either. But I'm tryin' to expand my horizons." The girl's black-lipped smile quirked at the corner as she leaned closer, and Lacy blinked. Was this girl...flirting with her? "I gotta say your costume's real nice. In fact I'd say you're probably just about the cutest girl here tonight…"

Lacy practically swallowed her tongue; holy shit, she was! It shouldn't have been that big a shock—it was college, people wanted to experiment, it wasn't even the first time a girl had flirted with her at a frat party—but in her frustrated and distracted state it had just caught her completely off guard. She took another drink to give her time to think. Maybe playing along wasn't actually such a bad idea; flirting made her feel sexy no matter who it was with, something she could definitely use right now, and she knew from experience that teasing the guys by playing around a little with another girl certainly was a good way to attract more attention. When she lowered her cup, her plump red lips cut into a smile.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you. The costume, I mean. Skintight suits you." Lacy accompanied the quip with a quick glance up and down this Harley's body. She wasn't lying; the girl had a tight figure that the spandex bodystocking did little to conceal, and while most of her face was obscured behind the jester's cowl and the makeup Lacy could say with reasonable certainty that she was pretty cute. Not as hot as Lacy, of course, but that was fine with her; it just meant that whatever guys they attracted with their flirting, Lacy would have first pick.

Harley laughed, a simpering little giggle that Lacy would have found vapid and annoying if it didn't go so well with her character. She reached for Lacy's cup, fingers brushing teasingly along the back of Lacy's as they did. "Can I buy ya a drink?"

Lacy grinned. Out of the corner of her eye she could already see one or two guys on the edges of the dance floor looking at the show they were putting on. "You know, I don't think I really feel like drinking right now. I think I feel more like...dancing…"

Harley grinned back, her fingers lingering long enough to thread between Lacy's, the empty cup dropping unceremoniously to the ground. "Yer the boss, Red…"

Lacy let Harley lead her to the dance floor, luxuriating in the looks they were getting. They were hardly the only two girls dancing together, but the combination of Lacy's curvaceous figure and Harley's attention-getting persona was turning more and more eyes in their direction. By the time a slow, sexy Lana Del Rey song started up, Lacy was more than willing to put on a little show.

She pressed her back against Harley's chest, the unfamiliar give of another girl's breasts against her back and the heat of her crotch against her nearly-bare butt, and raised her arms to reach back and pull Harley's head towards her neck. Harley played along instantly, hands circling teasingly around her stomach, breath hot on Lacy's bare shoulder as they went from mere touching to slow, deliberate grinding. Harley's hands were warm on her waist, and she couldn't help shivering when one slid down to the line between her high-waisted suit and her stockings. She shivered again when Harley's hot breath turned its attention to her ear. "Lotta people starin' at us, huh Red?"

Lacy bit her lip. It was true; their sensual display had half the dance floor watching. "Do you like having people watch you?" she purred, and Harley chuckled against her ear.

"Not as much as you do, apparently...feels like you're about ready to burst inta flames right here…"

Lacy blushed just a little. True, maybe she had a little bit of an exhibitionist streak, and something about this girl was really bringing it out. "Do you think they're thinking about what else we do besides just dance?" she teased, and Harley snorted.

"Probably. I mean we're wearin' a couple's costume…"

Lacy stilled her gyrations. Holy shit, that was right! Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were a couple, weren't they? Did that mean the guys watching them dance, fantasizing about them fucking, thought they already were? That thought, somehow, had her suddenly embarrassed, and she tried to wriggle out of Harley's grip. Unfortunately, that just made her grind her body against Harley's all the more effectively. Lacy swallowed.

"Uh, look, just so we're clear...I'm not into that. We're just...having fun."

"Are ya sure?" Harley purred. Her hands were moving again, tracing the line between Lacy's suit and her stockings, fingernails teasing her hips in a way that was producing a tingle she was not prepared to deal with. "Feels like yer body might be havin' a little more fun than you are…"

Lacy swallowed again, harder. The heat in her face and her chest and her...was just because of the costume and the sweat and the packed dance floor. "I...I'm sure," she lied.

"Okay then." She could feel Harley shrug against her back, and her body relaxed. But a second later, Harley's lips were pressed against her ear. "If ya know ya ain't gonna be tempted and ya just wanna put on a show for the guys...then there's nothin' wrong with teasin' 'em a little bit more, is there?"

Lacy pursed her lips, her body still moving in time to the beat. Really, there was a certain logic to that. Wasn't there? "O...okay."

"I bet if they saw me kissin' yer neck, that'd really get 'em goin'," Harley purred into her ear. "Dontcha think?"

Lacy whimpered. Her only response was to tilt her head, exposing her throat, and a moment later she felt the soft, warm press of feminine lips at the top of her shoulder. In a moment of clarity as a sigh of pleasure unexpectedly fluttered from her throat, she realized no one had ever actually kissed her from behind before.

Harley's mouth trailed higher, each kiss lingering a little longer, opening her mouth a little more, until those shocking, talented, hot, wet lips were sucking teasingly on the sensitive spot just below her earlobe. Lacy whined, her hips bucking back into Harley's, her breath coming in needy gasps as Harley's right hand slid up her flank, teasingly avoiding any contact with her breast and trailing up the back side of her armpit before rising up to caress her throat. The costume's gloves were so hot and so smooth, and there was no resistance either from them or from Lacy as a finger slid up her cheek to explore teasingly around the edge of her lips. With a quiet moan Lacy turned her head the other way, and suddenly Harley's lips were on hers.

She'd kissed girls before. A few times, at parties like this one, to tease and show off, but they'd all either been chaste, perfunctory kisses or drunken, sloppy makeouts that only a horny frat boy would find sexy. This kiss was neither chaste nor sloppy; it was hot and needy, Harley's lips commanding hers, forcing them open and coaxing Lacy's tongue out to play. Lacy moaned into Harley's mouth, her hands dropping from overhead to grab at Harley's body and pull it tighter against hers. When the kiss ended, Lacy's breath heaving and shuddering, they were face to face. Harley smirked hungrily.

"So...since yer just teasin', I'll understand if you wanna go try yer luck with one'a those guys now…" Harley tipped her chin towards the crowd of salivating frat boys who were leering at them. Despite the fact that they were what she came for, somehow suddenly letting one of them climb on top of her for a non-negotiable blowjob and a couple minutes of missionary powerfucking didn't seem so appealing anymore. Lacy bit her lip.

"I've got a better idea...why don't we…" She swallowed. "Why don't we go back to my room?"

Harley grinned, the look in her eyes equal parts cagey and cocksure. "Ya sure about that, Red?" Lacy nodded feverishly, and Harley's smile widened. "Well then lead the way."


	2. Treat

Lacy's dorm wasn't far from Frat Row, but the three-minute walk took almost fifteen because of how often one of them would simply grab the other, hands roaming spandex-covered skin and lips and tongues dueling for supremacy. By the time they were at the door, Lacy was more turned on than she'd ever been in her life.

Lacy kicked the door closed behind them, grabbing Harley and sending them tumbling into bed a tangled mess of arms and legs and lips and tongues. Lacy felt like she was a high school freshman again, first discovering the joys of kissing in the back of Michael Bradley's older brother's truck. But this time there was no awkward pubescent fumbling, just wet heat and writhing curves and melodic moans as Lacy guided Harley's hands up to tug down the cups of her bodice, revealing her bounteous breasts and thick pink nipples to the open air and Harley's hungry gaze. When Harley literally licked her lips, Lacy groaned and felt another gush of wetness between her legs. As she pulled Harley in for another kiss, Lacy had to concede two things: one, the costume was probably ruined; and two, it was absolutely fucking worth it.

Eager to get her new friend naked, Lacy reached up for the bottom of her cowl only to freeze in shock when Harley's hands shot up to seize her wrists. "Wait…"

Lacy whimpered in frustration. "C'mon, I want to see you too...I want you so bad…"

Harley swallowed, her kiss-swollen lips trembling. "Wait, please, before you...I just have to...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't think this would…"

Lacy's eyes narrowed. The nasally, accented affectation was gone, and the voice in its place sounded all too familiar. She tugged up the mask with one sharp motion, and her eyes practically bulged out of her skull.

"Jenna?" Jenna winced. Lacy's hands and lips had smeared away most of the white facepaint, so no there was nothing to hide her roommate's blush. Lacy sat up. "What the fuck? Why are you...what are you…"

Jenna flinched like she'd been shot. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'll just...I'll get out, I'll go, I never…"

Jenna tried to stand, but with their legs tangled all she managed to do was send them both tumbling down onto the carpet. When they landed, Lacy was on top, red hair forming a curtain around them. Now that she was on top she could feel Jenna's body squirming underneath her, doing nothing to help with the mix of confusion and lust she was swimming in. "What...what is this? Some kind of prank or something?"

Jenna shook her head shyly. "No. It's not...it's not a joke."

"Then why?"

Jenna sucked in a shuddering breath, looking up at her from under those thick lashes Lacy had always hated because she got them without even trying. "It's Halloween. It's a chance to be whoever you want. And who I want to be...wants you."

Lacy sat back, blinking in shock at having her own dismissive words thrown back in her face. She'd paid her mousy little roommate so little attention that she'd never considered something like this. Hell, she'd never even thought of Jenna as a sexual being, much less as...this.

Well, until tonight, that is.

"Jenna…"

"I'm sorry," Jenna murmured. "I know I was stupid, I...we can just forget this ever happened, I don't know if they'll let me move since it's after the cutoff but—"

Faced with her flushed, writhing roommate's traditional aggravating babbling, Lacy did the only thing that made sense.

"Omigod, shut the fuck up!" Unlike their previous kisses, this one was all Lacy. She actually took a moment of pride in that, in the control she had, but after a second of shock Jenna's lips started to move against hers and just like that the commanding kiss from the frat party was back in full force. Lacy moaned as Jenna sought out her tongue, drawing it forth to play as Jenna's slender hands slid up to cup her exposed breasts. Lacy pulled back just far enough to glare imperiously into Jenna's eyes. "You know your little stunt is the reason I'm so turned on right now," Lacy said mischievously, "so it's your job to clean it up."

Jenna grinned. "I guess I can't argue with that." Lacy closed for another kiss, but Jenna pulled back. "But can we get back in bed, this carpet's so uncomfortable."

Lacy snorted in surprise and crawled off of Jenna. By the time they were back in Lacy's bed, they were both laughing. Then they were laughing into each other's mouths, then gasping, then moaning. They only parted when Jenna reached back and undid the zipper on Lacy's suit, tugging it down to reveal the rest of her chest.

"Now. Where were we?"

Lacy's lips quirked into a grin, but then popped open in a moan as Jenna's lips fixed around her right nipple. She could only squirm helplessly as Jenna's mouth explored her breasts, the little licks and sucks and nips and kisses making her writhe in helpless ecstasy. She felt like Jenna had made love to her body more than any guy she'd ever fucked, and Jenna hadn't even gone anywhere near her pussy yet.

But then, she realized as Jenna's tongue slid down towards her navel and her hands slid under the waist of her tights, that was about to change.

Lacy luxuriated in the feel of the smooth material caressing her skin as Jenna peeled it away; in preparation for the chance of getting laid tonight Lacy had shaved everything, which meant there was nothing but smooth, hot skin for Jenna to play with. Of course, she realized when she felt the tights hesitate ever so slightly to pull away from between her legs that that wasn't the case...there was something else down there that Jenna might be very, very interested in.

When the stockings were free enough for Lacy to kick them off, Jenna paused to look at her handiwork. Lacy blushed under her frank, hungry appraisal; she was more than aware that she'd never been this turned on, this wet, in her entire life. Jenna's eyes slid up to meet hers, wide with wonder and dilated with desire.

"God you're so fucking beautiful," Jenna breathed. "I've wanted this for so long, I wanted it so much I—"

"Shh, I know baby, it's okay," Lacy whispered, her hand sliding up to caress Jenna's cheek. "You can have it. You can do whatever you want. I want you to."

Jenna licked her lips, eyes flicking back down. A resolute nod was the only warning Lacy got before Jenna was kissing her way up her inner thigh. The wet smacking sound and the warm, worshipful heat were already driving Lacy crazy, making her squirm and whimper and wrap her hands up in Jenna's dark, messy hair to try to urge her to go higher, faster, to relieve the aching between her legs. When Jenna's mouth finally laid a demure kiss at the very top of her mound, she almost came on the spot.

Lacy had had her pussy eaten before. By boyfriends, sometimes because they wanted to but more often because she made it a condition of getting head, and because of that she'd naively assumed that she knew what to expect. After all, what difference did it make whose mouth it was? Except as Jenna's sweet, attentive tongue pressed between her lips, stroking softly and lapping gratefully and exploring every secret her velvety folds had to offer, Lacy realized that she'd been wrong: because to a guy, this was foreplay; but to a girl, it was sex. And that made all the difference in the world. "Omigod, yes, fuck, please, I'm so close, please just a little more, just a little faster, please please please…" Lacy's words descended into sharp squeals as Jenna's lips fastened around her clit, sucking ardently even as Lacy's thrashing hips threatened to dislodge her.

When the rush of honey flooded from between her lips, Jenna sucked that down too.

Lacy's head dropped back to the pillow, her chest heaving as she gulped down the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding all through her protracted orgasm. She shook her head as Jenna kissed her way back up her body, eventually coming to rest her head gently on Lacy's sternum.

"Thank you," Jenna whispered. "For letting me do that."

Lacy laughed unevenly; she'd just had the most intense orgasm of her life, and _Jenna_ was thanking _her_? As Jenna let out a heady sigh and curled around her side, Lacy blinked. Wait, was that it?

"Is that...are we done?"

Jenna titled her head up. "Hm? What?"

Lacy's cheeks flushed. "I...I just...I figured you'd want me to, you know...do something to you…"

With her cheek pressed into her chest, Lacy could actually feel the heat of Jenna's blush. "Oh. That's okay, you don't have to, I mean—"

"No, I…" Lacy licked her lips. "I think I kind of want to."

Jenna lifted her head to look into Lacy's eyes. "Oh. Okay. If you're sure, I mean…"

"Yeah. But uh…" Lacy blushed. "I think...is it okay if I just use my fingers? I mean, I'm not sure I could really—"

"Oh God, yeah, of course! I mean, I'd never...you don't even have to do that, I'd never want you to do anything you weren't comfortable with…"

"I want to try," Lacy whispered hoarsely, and Jenna nodded. They sat up, Jenna's hands guiding Lacy's to the neck of her unitard, and with a deep breath Lacy began to pull.

Aside from navigating it down her arms, getting Jenna naked was all too easy; her costume was one stretchy piece, and with every inch of skin pulling it down exposed Lacy's lust only grew. Between Jenna's preference for baggy, comfortable clothes and bashfulness about changing in front of her roommate, Lacy had never had any idea what a mouthwatering slender little body Jenna actually had. When Lacy's hand closed experimentally over one of the perky breasts now laid bare before her, Jenna mewled pathetically. Lacy licked her lips; between the feeling of soaring power it gave her and the sympathy for Jenna's plight, she was more than ready to give back.

Lacy claimed Jenna's mouth in another kiss, deeper and slower this time to complement the sliding of her fingers through Jenna's tightly-trimmed black curls. She might never have been with a girl before, but she knew how to play with herself and figured Jenna probably wouldn't hate being treated the same way. As her finger curled inside and Jenna squealed into her mouth, it became clear that Jenna didn't hate it at all.

By the time Lacy added a second finger, increasing her pace as Jenna's clit ground eagerly against her palm, her lips had moved from Jenna's mouth to her throat, then down to the top of her chest. As Jenna's breath hitched, Lacy steeled herself; she might not have been willing to put her mouth...there, but she could definitely put it right about…

"Oh God!" Jenna squealed, thrusting her chest forward as Lacy sucked her hard, straining nipple into her mouth and worked her fingers into the tight, wet heat between her legs. "Oh shit, that's so good, you're so...oh shit, yes, yes, I'm gonna...aah!"

Lacy bit down on Jenna's nipple in shock as she felt her muscles contract, which only made the river of cum coating her fingers flow that much harder. As Jenna collapsed against her, shaking and sobbing in relief, Lacy gently worked her fingers free and held them up. The clear fluid coating her hand was spellbinding, the heady scent in the air proving just how much Jenna had enjoyed herself, had enjoyed _her_. She wondered…

She stuck out her tongue, licking gently at her fingertips. The taste that hit her tongue was...surprising. Not exactly sweet, not quite musky, but somewhere in between. She was shocked to realize she actually liked it. But then, no more shocked than to realize she'd liked everything that had happened tonight.

As the weight of Jenna's drained body pressed her back down towards the bed, that was Lacy's last thought before her own emotional and physical exhaustion overwhelmed her.

* * *

When the sunlight filtering through the blinds hit her eyes, Lacy awoke with a groan. She had a bit of a headache, but it could have been worse. She hadn't gotten too drunk last night, apparently, which was nice.

Of course, she also hadn't gotten drunk enough that she could blame the booze for the memories that surfaced when she felt another set of soft curves rubbing against hers. She looked down to find Jenna's face still on chest, that messy hair spilling out over her like a blanket. She'd always rather dismissively categorized her roommate as 'cute,' but it felt like she was only now realizing how right she'd been. She brushed Jenna's hair back from her face with a fond smile, and the motion made Jenna stir. When those gorgeous thick lashes fluttered and Jenna looked up, Lacy couldn't help but grin.

"Morning."

Within seconds, Jenna's cheeks were beet red. "Morning."

Lacy smiled contentedly and shifted her body deeper into the mattress, quite content to just lie there with the warm press of Jenna's body on top of hers until her hangover abated, but apparently Jenna had other plans; she was suddenly trying to disentangle herself from Lacy's body, awkwardly combing her hair out of her face with her hands and refusing to meet Lacy's eyes. Lacy sat up, brows furrowed.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I...I have to...I should go. I...I should leave, I'm sorry—"

Lacy was as shocked by the sudden turn as she was by the stab of panic in her chest that accompanied it. "Hey, wait!" She reached out and managed to snag Jenna's wrist hard enough to keep her on the bed. "Why are you doing this?"

Jenna turned back towards her with a blush. "I...look, last night, I...I know you didn't...I wasn't trying to...but I lied to you and I...I forced myself on you, and…"

Lacy's grip loosened. "Jenna. Look at me. Please." Jenna glanced up hesitantly, eyes full of tears under those perfect lashes. She sucked in a gasp as Lacy's fingertips slid up to her cheek. Lacy swallowed. "Maybe...maybe who I want to be...wants you too."

Jenna's eyes went wide. "But...what? Why? You're...you're so talented, and so funny, and so gorgeous, and...why would someone like you want to have anything to do with—"

Before she had time to think about the consequences, Lacy leaned forward to answer with a kiss. Jenna whimpered into her mouth, but the sound was hardly out before she was kissing back. Lacy pulled her back, dropping them both back to the bed and the warm weight of each other's naked bodies. When the kiss ended, Lacy slid her thumbs up to wipe the tears from Jenna's cheeks.

"Okay?"

Jenna smiled like she was about to start crying again. "Okay." As she repositioned herself, she glanced up at Lacy's phone charging on the desk and groaned. "Oh God, it's so late, we've both got classes to get to and waah!"

Jenna's shriek turned into a giggle as Lacy rolled on top of her. "Oh, like hell we do! Didn't I tell you that it's been a long time since I got any? I've got a lot of pent-up energy I need to work off."

Jenna giggled. "Well, when you put it that way...what are roommates for?"

As Lacy leaned down for another kiss that set them both burning again, she felt a certain sense of smug satisfaction. It turned out Poison Ivy had been the perfect costume after all.


End file.
